


Supernatural

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternatural Universe - Supernatural (TV), Angel!Eleven | Jane Hopper, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Gen, Hunter!Dustin Henderson, Hunter!Steve Harrington, Hurt Dustin Henderson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin est gravement blessé mais ne semble pas vouloir avoir de l'aide.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> 12ème jour du calendrier!

Dustin s'assit sur le capot de la voiture et remonta son t-shirt pour laisser Steve examiner sa blessure. Il avait combattu une louve-garou et celle-ci avait enfoncé ses griffes dans son dos et griffé jusqu'à son ventre avant qu'ils ne réussissent à la tuer.

Steve grimaça en allant chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

«Ce n'est pas joli. Pas joli du tout.

-Je ne sens presque rien.

-Fais-moi confiance, tu ne vas pas bien. Appelle-la.

-Non.

-Dustin, appelle-la ou je le ferai et crois-moi qu'elle n'appréciera pas du tout de voir que tu ne l'as pas appelée alors que tu as besoin d'aide.

-Mais je n'ai presque pas mal! Je ne vais pas l'appeler à la moindre blessure quand même. Je me débrouillais très bien avant, je peux me débrouiller maintenant.»

Il désinfecta sa plaie en retenant une plainte douloureuse en serrant des dents. Steve le regarda faire en croisant les bras avant de soupirer.

«Je vais l'appeler.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Jane!

-Steve, merde!

-Salut Steve.»

Il jura encore une fois à voix basse, baissant son t-shirt pour se tourner vers Jane qui venait d'apparaître. Elle le fixa un long moment en remarquant ses doigts rougis par son propre sang avant de se tourner vers Steve.

«Salut Jane, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Désolé de te déranger.

-Tu ne me dérange pas. Que se passe-t-il?

-Dustin s'est fait attaqué par une louve-garou.

-Je vais bien!

-Il pisse le sang.»

Jane regarda à nouveau Dustin, le faisant se replier sur lui-même un instant.

«Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée?

-Tu n'es pas mon infirmière.

-Non mais je suis ton amie. Si tu ne vas pas bien et que je peux t'aider, laisse-moi t'aider.»

Elle s'approcha et posa ses doigts sur lui. Il en sentit immédiatement l'effet et se redressa, n'ayant plus mal.

«Merci.

-Si tu avais essayé de soigner ça seul, tu te serais vidé de ton sang en quelques heures.

-J'ai déjà dit merci.»

Jane parut mécontente de son manque d'empathie. Elle se tourna vers Steve.

«Il s'est passé quelque chose quand je n'étais pas là?

-Non, rien d'étrange. Tu lui manques et il n'ose pas te le dire ou te demander de rester avec nous.

-Steve!

-Je vous laisse un instant? Je vais faire un tour.

-Merci Steve.

-Et mon avis là-dedans?»

Mais Steve ne répondit pas, s'éloignant en leur adressant un salut de la main. Dustin soupira et s'appuya un peu plus contre la voiture, essayant d'ignorer le regard de Jane aussi longtemps que possible.

«Dustin.

-Quoi?

-Je te manque?

-Oh mon-..! N'écoute pas les bêtises de Steve!»

Il remarqua l'air triste de Jane et s'en voulut. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas la regarder directement.

«Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-Si, bien sûr. Tu n'aimes pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je sais que c'est parce que je suis supposé être le véhicule de-...

-C'est parce que tu es mon ami.» Jane posa sa main sur son bras. «Peu importe le reste tu es avant tout mon ami.»

Dustin leva vers elle des yeux attendris et lui sourit.

«Steve aussi est mon ami.»

Il sourit un peu plus, amusé.

«J'espère bien. Il serait triste si ce n'était pas le cas.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas non plus que je reste avec vous.

-Quoi?»

Elle se mit à sourire, un peu moqueuse.

«Si je ne dois pas écouter les bêtises de Steve, ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas que je reste.

-Tu es bête. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr. Je ne veux rien de plus que de passer du temps avec toi.

-Moi aussi.» Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, un peu triste. «Mais je dois garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passe au Paradis.

-Je sais. Il faut que tu y ailles je suppose.

-Oui. Mais je te promets de revenir vite. Il te suffira juste de m'appeler. Peut-être que je viendrai même si tu ne m'appelles pas.

-Ce serait super cool.»

Jane posa ses mains sur les épaules de Dustin puis se pencha sur lui pour embrasser son front avant de repartir en un battement d'ailes, laissant Dustin seul sur le bord de route.


End file.
